Question: Find the maximum number of real roots to a polynomial of the form
\[x^n + x^{n - 1} + \dots + x + 1 = 0,\]where $n$ is a positive integer.
Explanation: If $x^n + x^{n - 1} + \dots + x + 1 = 0,$ then
\[(x - 1)(x^n + x^{n - 1} + \dots + x + 1) = 0,\]which expands as $x^{n + 1} - 1 = 0.$  Then $x^{n + 1} = 1.$  The only possible real roots of this equation are $x = 1$ and $x = -1.$

Note that $x = 1$ cannot be a real root of
\[x^n + x^{n - 1} + \dots + x + 1 = 0,\]but $x = -1$ is a root whenever $n$ is odd.  Therefore, the maximum number of real roots is $\boxed{1}.$